Sweatsuits
by Lazy-ass-Ninja
Summary: They had to get those sweatsuits from somewhere. XM: FC fic


"You want to get all of us matching outfits?" Erik's voice was filled with amused mirth as he lounged in the passenger seat of Charles' car as the two drove into the city.

"When I was in school the uniform always created a sense of unity, the feeling that i'm part of something bigger then myself. I just think it'd be nice to have matching training clothing." Charles responded unbothered by his friend's amused remarks.

"Oh yes, back in your lovely prep schools. I'll have to ask Raven for pictures of you in your little uniform." he snorted, "Now what sort of uniform do you have in mind for us?" he turned a little so that he was looking at his friend.

"Erik, you're not wearing a seatbelt?" he turned his eyes narrowing.

"I'll be fine, these hunks of metal aren't going to hurt me." he smiled at the man's incessant worrying, "Now seriously Charles what are you thinking about for our uniforms?" he asked.

"I just wished you wear your seatbelt Erik," Charles groused but a moment later he let out a sigh, "I was thinking we could get matching shirts. Our 'Codenames' on the back and on the front it would say 'G-men'. I think a nice blue color would re-" but he was interrupted by a loud laugh from his side, "What?!" he asked indignantly.

"Oh please tell me you're joking Charles. We have to get something cooler then that!" he said through his outbursts of laughter, Charles frowned at a particularly upsetting idea of what Havoc would do to the shirt that his friend was sending out to him.

"Then what's your big idea, Mr. Cool?" he said a little upset at his idea being shot down like that.

That managed to stop the cacophony of laughter, "Uh...um... well... we...We could get leather jackets or something of the like." he said uneasily.

"Leather Jackets?!" Charles exclaimed, "No, these are work out clothes a simple cotton blend is going to have to suffice!" he shouted.

"It's better then 'A lovely blue T-shirt'!" Erik shouted back.

"Leather jackets he says! Much better work out clothing then a nice cotton blend he says!" Charles ranted.

Their fight continued throughout the drive and to the store.

It had been twelve minutes of wandering the large department store and dragging one another around before they finally ended up in the work-out clothing department.

"Okay, how about this." Charles said sounding only marginally upset as he swallowed trying to calm himself and maintain his emotions.

"I'm listening." he said taking a deep breath, knowing if he got any more worked up he might actually hurt Charles, which while he was annoyed with his friend it was never something he wanted to be guilty of.

"How about for our work out clothing we do a cotton blend and for our mission clothing we do a more leather version. I won't get T-shirts just," he gestured to the nearby display of a normal gray sweat suit, "Just something like this."

Erik looked at the sweat suit, just a normal light gray sweat shirt and light gray sweat pants.

It wasn't the most appealing of outfits but looking back at Charles' desperate face he decided that it would do.

"Okay." and Charles' big smile was all he needed to make the simple pieces of clothing for more then just acceptable.

"Great, I'll go get everyone's sizes." with that Charles dashed off towards the sweat suits.

"How do you know our siz-" but his answer comes in an instant.

'_Telepath_' Charles' voice rings pleasantly in his head and the usual soft feelings that come with the man's presence there. _'Should I do blue or gray?'_ and Erik thinks for a moment.

'_Gray, you can see how hard you're working when you wear gray.'_ he replies easily, this sort of communication now commonplace for the two who had traveled the world together finding gifted youths.

'_Alright, done!'_ a moment passes and Charles returns with a pile of gray sweatsuits.

"Well then, let's get back before the children tear your pretty little house apart." he takes half the pile into his own arms and the two friends proceeded to the check out line, content with their purchases.


End file.
